Here, Together
by winterhats
Summary: A little too casual. HaruTaka, post STR, one-shot.


_Facts: it seems I write a lot more when I'm not supposed to, and when I really, really should be doing something else. Like two weeks ago it would be okay to all of this to kick into my head because I had the time, but really? Now?  
_  
 _I made a post on tumblr about this and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Alternative title can be: "I'm always a slut for domestic harutaka."_

 _KagePro belongs to Jin. By the way, this is SUPER sappy, get ready._

* * *

This kind of moment is his favorite thing. He only watches the way her fingers move so fastly above the colourful buttons of the controller, eventually hearing her curse at them for not working, when it's probably her own fault for not having pressed them. Not like Takane'd ever admit such a thing though.

"You're heavy," he says jokingly, because she makes a sudden change of position to sit on the couch, and by how he has taken over it, that was actually to sit on him. In response, Takane only smacks him on the head, and even if it was only in a soft way to make him shut up, Haruka feigns tears, whining helplessly. " _Owww_ , Takaneee... you're squishing me to death..."

"Good."

She mixes her own snicker as she talks with a fourth yawn, and this time Haruka doesn't try telling her to go to bed. She must be tired because of work, but if she wants to play videogames instead of getting some sleep, then he'll let her be, since he knows he won't be able to convince her and they'd only waste time. Plus, tomorrow's sunday, which means she has a day off, which means they can spend time together– sorry; which means she'll get extra sleep.

Takane's sleepy, he can tell by her lack of harsh comments towards the other players of the game, as well as she's been nice enough to mute the tv so they wouldn't deal with the loud sounds of the guns' bullets, something she usually doesn't mind at all.

"You really don't want to go to bed?" he can't help himself to ask again, and all she replies with is a ' _mhm_ ' that means she isn't even listening to him. Her hair is still slightly damp, because she doesn't get along with the hair dryer. He always insists that she'll get sick if she goes around with her hair wet like that, and sometimes manages to convince her to do it for her, but this wasn't one of those occasions. Even though it's wet, he brings one of his hands to twiste into it, and Takane doesn't seem to mind. She actually leans closer to his touch, her eyes never stop looking at the screen in front of them.

She finally says something after minutes of silence, and Haruka's eyes flicker open, because he was, for a moment, falling asleep himself. "I like when you do that."

"What, play with your hair?"

"Yeah..."

"D'aw, Takane's terribly spoiled, isn't she?"

"Maybe."

He looks at her, a little disappointed because she isn't looking back. It's okay though, this way he can see her adorable face of concentration as she presses buttons to shoot heads off in the game. Takane looks really different from when they played in their classroom, now she doesn't have a twitching frown nor black circles around her eyes. Instead, she seems as calm as if reading a book.

It's overwhelming how natural it feels to be around her. How daily it is to sit together on the couch after dinner and before bed. The way he thinks about it kind of makes him remember when having a friend only seemed like some fantasy that was asking for too much, but now he can only smile, because when he did got his first friend he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Remembering the times he actually thought of, perhaps, confessing, and the way he'd back off, decided, since he doubted someone as amazing would ever fall for a defective person like him, and even if she _did_ , he wouldn't want to burden her with his health.

He also smiles because that isn't a problem anymore. She's here, with him, being healthy, like him. _Loving him back._

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hey, Takane?" he calls her, poking her stomach as he knows she won't pay attention if he doesn't do something like that. Takane sighs, making another noise to notify her ' _pretty busy over here, what do you want_.' "I love you."

"Who wouldn't?" she answers, and Haruka can't help but laugh. At that, the girl _actually_ pauses the game (that's not something she _just_ does) and turns around to face him, lightly grabbing one of his cheeks. "Why are you laughing? It's true, I'm super lovable."

"Where did all this confidence of yours came from?" he can't stop his snickering, and Takane only shuffles closer, and Haruka knows her far too well to understand why she paused the game. "If you needed cuddles, you could just ask."

"I don't need cuddles."

"Oh, where did all the confidence go?"

"Shut up," the controller hits the floor as he laughs, but neither mind to pick it up. That's also something weird, because that thing is like Takane's first love. And he grins, since that means she actually prefers him to the controller, that's nice.

Her hair tickles his nose, and he almost wants to starts braiding it. Haruka limits himself with running his fingers through it, now it's more dry. "You still haven't said you love me back."

"Okay. You love me back."

"Not funny."

"Then why are you laughing, you dolt?" she asks, trapping his nose in between her fingers. Haruka fakes a whine of pain, and Takane was quick to let him go, only so he'd shut up. "Alright, I love you too. Probably."

"Probably? That's rude, Ta–" but she cuts him off, pressing her lips against his for just a second. That _did_ shut him up, although Haruka laughs a few seconds later anyway, not feeling any hint of embarrassment whatsoever. "Hey, would you have ever kissed me like that when we were in highschool?"

"Don't even start," Takane's quick to say, because it's definitely not the first time he'd start teasing her about it. Haruka was going to go on anyway, but she keeps talking, "It's not like I'd be like that forever, you know? Even after all the things we've been through..."

She kind of whispers that last part, and all intentions he's had to try embarrassing her are washed away in a second. He kisses her again then, content with seeing the blush that did get to rush to her cheeks.

"You're so cute," he says, and Takane can't help letting out an embarrassed growl, her grumpy-adorable self kicking in. "And I love you. So, so much."

"Okay, that's enough," she grumbles, making an effort to escape from his arms as she tries to reach her hand towards the forgotten controller still laying on the green carpet. But that's not a possible thing to do as long as he's there, hugging her that way. "Hey, _enough_ , let go–"

He ends up kissing her ear in a failed attempt of kissing her cheek, he doesn't mind though, because he starts to kiss any spot close to his lips. Which are different, by how Takane doesn't stop squirming and is still trying to escape. She's kind of slipping from his arms, now he's got her bare legs captured, and Takane makes an exhausted noise, stopping for a moment.

"But I can't help it, Takane's too cute," all her effort to get away going down the drain once he sits, bringing her up with him. He snuggles closer, smiling to himself when she doesn't try fighting back after another kiss. "And so important. So wonderful and sweet..."

"You're... being so embarrassing, what's gotten into you!?"

"Takane can be embarrassing too," he points out, and she looks at him in disbelief, raising an eyebrow as if saying ' _that's so not true_.' "What about when you–"

"Let's not try to re-call things!" she almost yells, covering his mouth with one of her hands. And when he just kisses it, Takane tries to draw it away from him, but he just keeps up with the kisses. "Hey, really...! You're... _dorkier_ than usual! Like, super-dorkier!"

"That just now was pretty embarrassing, too."

"Oh, shut up!"

"But I want you to know how much I love you," for some reason, he knew she'd answer ' _I already know_ ' although he doesn't let her voice it as he pecks her again. Haruka finally gains a giggle from her when he kisses her neck, probably only because that tickled her, so motivated by it, he does it again.

She isn't trying to hold back anymore, accepting it all with laughing, despite her blush still being visible on her face. She still is saying things like _no_ and _stop_ , but Haruka knows that when she says things like that, she actually means _more_.

 _(You can interpret that as dirty as you'd like, it wouldn't be wrong.)_

"Thank you..."

It sounds like a whisper, and Takane, still giggling, just asks,

"For what?"

He shrugs, trying to find the words, but as he doesn't, he just goes with whatever it's at his mind.

"For everything. I love you," that's his answer, and she's now looking at him with that adorable, nonplussed expression of hers, and the part he likes the most about it is that she's still got that pretty smile on her face. "Simply for being alive and in my life, thank you."

Takane looks to a side, letting out an awkward, but still cute _(because from his eyes, she somehow always manages to make everything cute)_ laugh, and whispers, most likely jokingly, "If you feel that way, maybe you should propose to me, then."

His eyes open widely, his current mushy state taken over by nervousness. Of course she'd say that after he goes with all those things. It's not like he doesn't mean them, he does, with all his heart, but now, it's kind of spoiled.

He should have said that when actually proposing. Now, he's got a ring she doesn't even know about inside their bedroom, and he'll have to wait longer if he wants it to be completely a surprise. Now all his overthinking towards doubting about how should he do it feel like a waste of time, because now he'd have to think all over again in a way she couldn't expect it, and this is really, really difficult.

Haruka looks at her again, and Takane's looking at him back, raising an eyebrow as her smiley face has a hint of confusion. That face he sees every morning, sleeping next to him after he wakes up, and he's just overwhelmed again by the inane need of it being that way for the rest of their lifes.

So then he realizes, as a grin makes its way back to his face, that this was probably it.

That what he wants the most is for his feelings to reach her,

"Yes,"

And they have,

"This is me proposing."

Her lips quickly fall downwards, erasing any signs of a previous smile, and she blinks, confused. Takane stares at him as if trying to find any hint of a joke, and Haruka laughs, moving a little so she'd get off he's lap to let him stand up.

"Really, I mean it!" that's what he says before rushing inside the aisle, and because she was so confused it didn't mean she was frozen in place, so Takane, reacting, follows him, flustered.

"Haruka, what–"

Whatever she was going to ask, the question dies down her throat when she finds him in the bedroom, with the little velvet-box in hand, approaching to her as he smiles that dumb smile of his she's fallen in love with.

He opens his mouth, about to say _it_ , but he can't, because his first priority is suddenly to catch Takane jumping to his arms, kissing him over and over again,

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, you big idiot!"


End file.
